


Family Dinner

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [25]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is running late for dinner. Jill is being shooed out of the kitchen. And little Lily takes her first steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Medical Examiner Claire Washburn was late for dinner with her friends. Thus she indulged in something she normally didn’t ever since she’d become a mother: she let out a grumble about idiotic and ill-mannered work colleagues and threw in a curse word. Or two.

 

Cursing, honking horn and grumbles about catching every red light in the city aside, Claire was thankful that her day was mostly over and that she’d be able to enjoy a few days off to go visit her eldest son at college. God only knew how he survived without her there to clean and do laundry, but he did his best and the woman missed him terribly.

 

She finally stopped in front of Lindsay and Cindy’s house. She sighed tiredly and exited the vehicle, making sure it was locked before trudging up to the front door and ringing the bell.

 

******

 

Jill huffed in annoyance at being shooed out of the kitchen for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. She plopped down on the couch next to Denise, accepting the glass of wine the woman was holding for her.

 

“Why do you even insist?” she asked, picking up her own glass and taking a sip. She put it down again when 9-month old Lily made a grab for it.

 

Jill glared. “I can be in a kitchen without setting anything on fire.” She insisted. Denise raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

 

Lily started giggling suddenly, diverting the women’s attention to Ashley who was trying to grab Martha’s wagging tail. The girl ended up falling over the dog and started laughing when a wet tongue licked her face.

 

Then the doorbell rang.

 

“That must be Claire… I’ll get it!” The blonde attorney yelled towards the kitchen.

 

Lindsay poked her head out the door, waving to her friend as Claire walked into the living room.

 

“You’re late.” The inspector stated, the underlying question evident in her voice.

 

“The lovely Dr. Burns had to leave before finishing an autopsy and kindly requested I finish it for him as the inspectors working the case needed the report as soon as possible.”

 

Lindsay grimaced thinking of the old pervert that was Claire’s counterpart.

 

“Turns out the victim was stabbed 43 times. You can imagine how long it took to document all the wounds, which, by the way, Dr. Burns hadn’t even started doing…” Claire sat down on the space previously occupied by Jill. The attorney offered her a comforting pat on the shoulder and sip from her wine glass.

 

“That Dr. Burns is an old, creepy pervert.” Cindy stated, sidling up next to Lindsay. When her statement was met by weird looks, she elaborated. “What? It’s true. He always looks at me funny… and always leaves his work unfinished.”

 

“Well, that… is true.” Claire conceded, her lips twitching up into a grin.

 

Cindy grinned triumphantly and grabbed Lindsay’s arm to drag her back into the kitchen, when her eldest daughter spoke up: “Mama, what’s a pervert?”

 

At that, Jill chocked on her drink and spit the wine in her mouth back into her glass. Lily started giggling at her aunt’s funny face.

 

“And you’re always arguing with me because I’m not supposed to use that kind of language in front of our children?” Lindsay queried in amusement. Cindy huffed and hit her with a dishrag.

 

“Mama! What’s a pervert?” Ashley asked again.

 

“A pervert is a… bad person…” The redhead replied, uncertain of how to exactly explain the meaning of the word.

 

“Like mommy catches?” The brunette asked, pointing at the taller woman.

 

“Yes…” Cindy replied slowly, trying to determine where this conversation was going.

 

The girl frowned. “Auntie Claire works with bad person? Mommy you ‘ave to catch bad person!”

 

The reporter groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. The three women sitting on the couch laughed at Ashley’s very indignant expression.

 

Lindsay crouched down in front of her frowning daughter, a smile on her lips at the absurd situation. “Ashley, don’t worry. He’s not a bad person like the ones I catch, he’s just…” She waved a hand about, trying to think of the appropriate word. “He is lazy and mean.”

 

The girl tilted her head to one side, looking at her mother with a scrunched up nose. “Not bad person?”

 

“No.” The inspector smiled down at the girl.

 

Ashley grinned. “Okay.” And then walked over to her aunt and requested she be hoisted up. Claire was happy to oblige and chuckled when the almost three-year-old gave her a loud kiss on the cheek.

 

“Very nicely done.” Jill drawled, glancing at her two friends.

 

Cindy rolled her eyes at the blonde and retreated back into the kitchen, before their dinner was ruined. Lindsay grinned cheekily but then turned serious when her lover called her back into the kitchen under the threat of sleeping on the couch for a few nights.

 

******

 

Lindsay had been setting the table when the little whirlwind that was her eldest daughter came bouncing into the kitchen, a huge grin on her face. The inspector watched as the girl stopped next to her lover and pulled on the redhead’s apron.

 

“Mama! Mama! Come see Lily!” The brunette said excitedly, pulling on the apron and trying to get her mother to follow her.

 

“What is it Ashley?” Cindy questioned.

 

“Come see Lily!” The girl said again, pulling harder on the apron. The redhead raised an eyebrow toward her lover. Lindsay shrugged. “Mama!” The girl insisted again.

 

“Alright, alright.” The reporter conceded and let herself be pulled out of the kitchen. Lindsay followed, curious as to what was happening.

 

When they saw what was going on, both gasped in surprise, an impossibly wide grin forming on Cindy’s lips.

 

Lily was on her feet, unsteadily so, taking hesitant steps away from the couch and towards Martha. The girl held onto one of Denise’s hands but then let go and took a few more steps, arms outstretched for balance.

 

Cindy felt her apron being tugged again.

 

“Mama, Lily walking!” Ashley said, pointing at her sister.

 

Even Martha had her eyes fixed on the tiny person swaying towards her.

 

Lily stopped and fell backwards, sitting on the floor, big brown eyes blinking in what seemed to be confusion. She let out a tiny whine and tried getting back on her feet. She rolled onto all fours and then straightened up. The little girl swayed and looked as if she was gonna fall again, but before that happened Martha trotted over and let Lily hold on to her to regain some balance.

 

The adults all watched the proceedings with great interest. Lindsay’s wide smile was only matched by Cindy’s. The redhead linked a hand with her lover and gazed at her daughter with a moony smile.

 

Lily giggled, running her tiny hands through Martha’s soft fur. The dog gave her a slight bump with her nose and the girl was walking again, this time towards her mothers and sister.

 

When she was halfway there, Ashley let go of her mother’s apron and took a few steps herself, grinning at her little sister. The redhead made a few happy noises and kept going, swaying here and there. Just as she was within arms reach of her sister, Lily lost her balance and fell forward. Ashley caught her, but they over balanced and landed on the floor anyway.

 

The redhead made a few happy sounds and giggled.

 

Claire chuckled at the scene, watching as the brunette girl hugged the tiny redhead and grinned widely. “Mommy! Did you see?”

 

Lindsay’s face hurt from smiling too much, but she couldn’t stop. “Yes, I saw.” She replied with a laugh and hoisted her daughters up, Ashley laughing gleefully and Lily giggling in delight. Cindy joined her family and the two women proceeded to babble and praise their daughters like any proud parent would.

 

“Those two are so in love with those girls…” Claire commented, petting Martha, the dog barking in agreement.

 

“It’s very sappy…” Denise muttered, but for those who knew her well they would know she was as much in love with the girls as anybody else who laid eyes on them.

 

Jill watched the happy family. A dreamy expression slowly took over her features and she glanced at Denise.

 

Feeling eyes on her, the attorney turned to look at the blonde. Reading Jill’s intent on her face, her eyes widened comically. “Oh, no! Don’t even think about it!”

 

Jill frowned. “Why not?”

 

“You’ve always said you didn’t want any kids!” Denise was panicking.

 

Claire looked between the two women in amusement. Lindsay and Cindy were completely oblivious to what was going on, their attention solely focused on their daughters.

 

“Well, I can change my mind can’t I? Besides, babies are cute!” The blonde argued.

 

The next few minutes passed like this, with Jill trying to convince Denise that children were cute, while Lindsay and Cindy acted like the completely besotted parents they were.

 

Claire relaxed back into the couch with her glass of wine and watched the two couples, Martha laying her head on her lap.


End file.
